


I Need You To Rescue Me

by writingonpostcards



Series: Tumblr Ficlets - Check, Please! [13]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Jack is 110 percent, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingonpostcards/pseuds/writingonpostcards
Summary: “Once more,” says Jack, “then tell me where you are.”In. Out. “Murder Stop n Shop.”“Thank god. Look to your left.”Bitty turns his head. There’s Jack.





	I Need You To Rescue Me

“Jack, I need you to rescue me.” Bitty clutches his phone tightly, trying to keep it steady.

“Bittle? What’s going on? Where are you?”

Bitty looks out the door at the rain. It’s fat and heavy and he can barely make out the cars he knows are parked a few metres away in the lot.

“I was baking a pie, but Holster had finished all the eggs at breakfast without telling me. He’s done it before–finished the eggs, that is–but he _told_ me last time. So I had the flour on the bench, and spices, and I opened the fridge and–because there was no note, Jack so–”

“Bits?” Jack interrupts. “I need you to do something, okay? For me?” 

“Oh. Okay, Jack.”

“Great. Take a deep breath.” 

The air is freezing at the entrance, with the doors opening and closing as other shoppers walk in and out. Bitty opens his mouth and does it anyway.

“Good job. Now slowly let it out.”

Bitty blows out and he swears he can see his breath cloud in front of him even though he’s inside.

“Once more,” says Jack, “then tell me where you are.”

In. Out. “Murder Stop n Shop.”

“Thank god.”

“What, why?” Bitty asks, confused and shivery as a gust of wind comes in. “Jack. That’s not good. It’s raining so darn much and I’ve got no umbrella and too many groceries. I can’t afford to let these things get wet.”

“Look to your left.”

Bitty turns his head to see–as best he can in this weather–the pathway leading to the store.

There’s Jack. Walking through the torrential downpour with a massive, blue umbrella, and his phone to his ear.

He comes through the front door bringing with him another gust of wind that sends goosebumps across Bitty’s skin (or was that because of Jack?).

“How did you know I was here?” Bitty asks as Jack collapses the umbrella and pockets his phone.

“This is where you always shop.” Jack starts picking up Bitty’s grocery bags in one hand.

“What if I was at the racist stop n shop?”

Jack shakes his head and smiles at Bitty. “You never go to that one alone.”

Bitty opens his mouth to refute, then realises Jack’s right. Bitty wasn’t even aware that was something he did.

Jack waits for Bitty to pick up the remaining bags. “Shall we?”

Bitty follows him out the store, amazed that Jack manages to reopen the umbrella whilst holding two loaded bags of groceries.

He steps in close to Jack so the umbrella covers the both of them. The rain is too loud for conversation so Bitty spends the time thinking about Jack knowing his shopping habits and what that could mean. He can feel the bottom of his pants and his socks soaking through with rain, but he’s relieved his head is staying dry. Jack’s body warmth helps a little too.

At the Haus, Bitty dumps the groceries in the kitchen then quickly goes to his room to change out of his damp shoes and socks, and trade his waterlogged jeans for trackpants to help warm him up.

When he makes his way back to the kitchen, Jack has done the same, and is putting away groceries. Bitty notices he’s gone for all the items that go on the top shelf.

“You don’t have to do that, Jack. You already rescued me.”

Jack shrugs. “No point going back to class for only ten minutes.”

Bitty almost drops the carton of eggs he’d gone out to buy.

“You were in class?” 

“Yeah.”

He can’t believe this boy. “Jack! Why did you answer the phone?”

“It was you,” Jack replies, as if that won’t shock Bitty into silence.

“Jack,” Bitty tries to talk anyway. “You can’t just–lord, you are–” Bitty cuts off with a groan and has to put the eggs down so he can express his frustration with a hand gesture.

Jack frowns at him and then walks over. “What’s going on?”

“Mr. Zimmermann,” Bitty points a finger at Jack’s chest. “You cannot go skipping classes because I got caught in the rain.” Bitty tries to explain how ridiculous Jack is being.

“You would have done the same for me,” Jack says earnestly, reaching out to touch Bitty’s shoulder lightly.

“Well, yes, but I don’t _like_ my classes. You like them, Jack. I know you do.” Bitty is witness to his study habits every evening.

“Yes. But I like you more.” 

Bitty makes a squeaking noise.

Jack’s eyes widen and he steps back.

Bitty follows him without thinking, stepping in, and again when Jack takes another step back until Jack’s against the counter and Bitty’s right in front of him.

“Jack,” Bitty whispers.

Jack shakes his head and focuses on something over Bitty’s shoulder. It’s not an ideal reaction.

“I like you more than class too, you know.”

Jack glances to Bitty then away again, but the head shaking stops.

“I like you more than…” Bitty tries to think of something of equivalence, “more than moo-maw’s peach cobbler.”

Jack’s eyes lock onto Bitty’s this time.

“But you…” Jack trails off.

Bitty reaches out tentatively. Jack doesn’t move, so Bitty places his hand over Jack’s on the kitchen counter, still a little chilled from the rain.

“You love peach cobbler.” Jack says it like a question.

Bitty hums gently, letting Jack read as much into it as he wants. It’s not like he’d be wrong.

“I’m going to finish putting these groceries away and then did you… did you want to help me bake a pie?” Bitty offers.

Jack flips his hand over beneath Bitty’s so he can wrap his fingers around Bitty’s wrist and squeeze.

“Sounds nice.”

Bitty thinks so too.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on [tumblr](http://17piesinseptember.tumblr.com/post/154690406728/jack-i-need-you-to-rescue-me-bitty-clutches)


End file.
